It is known in the art to perform synchronous control of the discharge at a respective discharge member of a separator and thereby the settling rate in the separator by measuring the slurry by means of gamma rays; this control is extremely costly, and, in addition, requires adherence to strict safety measures.
Control of the discharge of the discharge opening was also effected on the basis of measuring the specific slurry-gravity in the laboratory; this method of measuring the specific slurry-gravity in the laboratory and consequent regulation on the discharge opening is insufficient for practical commercial operation, or deficient, since through this laboratory method the separator can be timely adjusted to a lapsed operational condition, but adjustment is difficult to compensate to a presently existing operational condition.